You'll Soon Know
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Edward, a famous singer, gets text messages from an obsessive fan, who turns out to be the last person he'd expect. Oneshot Valentine's Day fic. R


_**Disclaimer: Really? I mean come on... Really? The poem isn't mine either.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_EpoV_

- - - - -

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I stepped off the stage. Another perfect show. Thousands of girls screaming my name, dozens of signs saying "_Edward, Marry me!_" and one satisfied manager.

I walked down the hallway to my dressing room, pasing to sign autographs or get pictures taken with my fans.

Or get kissed by the fans

But that depends what day of the week it is.

I got into my dressing room without much further ado and sat down. My phone beeped.

_Terrific... More messages._

I grabbed my phone from the table and flipped it open.

_Gr8 Show bro_

_-Alice_

_Wicked show dude_

_-Em_

_Beautiful Performance Gorgeous. Good to know you can still sing._

_-Hidden Number._

I read and re-read the last text. It couldn't be a fan, I was strict about anyone getting my number. So strict in fact, that I had resolved to change it if a fan got it.

And when had I ever sung to anyone but my family and fans?

I shut my phone and set it back on the table.

I got up to splash some water on my face when my phone rang again.

Another text message from the mystery girl.

_From your secret admirer_

_To you, this I write_

_My love for you grows,_

_But grows out of sight. _

I sighed and put the phone in my pocket. Whoever this girl was, she could write poetry...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is there a Denny's around here?"

The chauffeur chuckled. Apparently asking for a waffle house wasn't something his clients did often.

My phone beeped.

_No hint of a clue  
To you will I send  
Sweet words written in secret,  
So please comprehend._

_Each day we cross paths  
and I see you walk by.  
My courage escapes me.  
I guess I'm too shy._

I groaned.

"She'll be the death of me," I muttered.

"What's that sir?"

"Secret admirer, James, that's all."

I saw his eyebrows raise.

"Speaking of admirers, Valentine's day is around the corner. Who's yours?"

I laughed.

"James, you should know me by now... I don't do Valentine's day."

The limo pulled to a stop outside Denny's.I grabbed my wig and stepped out.

"Shall I wait here, sir?"

"Nah... You go on home. I'll walk it back to the hotel."

"Thank you. Goodnight, sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The diner smelled of sweat and alcohol, and I could have sworn people shot me double-glances. I silently cursed my bronze hair. Thanks to the bronze, wigs did nothing to change my face.

My phone beeped a third time as I was finishing my bacon and eggs.

_Dear One, what I'd say  
If I could get near…  
Soft things I would whisper  
In your little ear._

_I'd tell you about all  
These feelings inside.  
How tender I feel  
When I look in your eyes._

_That I long for your kiss  
To touch my shy lips,  
The weight of your hands  
To rest on my hips,_

_Your warm firm embrace  
To hold me so close.  
But your hand in my hand  
I desire the most._

This girl was clever. She had managed to avoid saying anything defining about herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I payed for my meal and left the diner, headed in the direction of the Marriott. The streets were quiet, with the odd car passing by and breaking the peaceful silence.

I didn't get the last text message untilI was outside my hotel room door.

_But for now, here I wait  
And you'll soon know…  
How much I adore you,  
How I love you so. _

Okay, what?

_You'll soon know?_

What does she mean by that?

I opened the door and set the phone on the table with a puzzled look.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella," I replied.

Hang on a minute...

"Bella?"

She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**There. A short, sweet Valentine's Day fic.**_

_**Enjoy, R&R, and have fun with your loved ones next Saturday!**_


End file.
